Can't Get Through This
by youngheejin
Summary: Burke and Cristina has gone through a lot of circumstances. Will they make it this time as each of them decides to give and let their pride get in their way to reconcile?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters are borrowed from the series Grey's Anatomy. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. The fanfiction is made for the enjoyment of the fans.

**Can't get through this**

(**This takes place after Cristina told the chief about Burke's tremors.** The 3 interns are already talking to Cristina. They are all fine now.)

**CHAPTER 1**

**Burke's Apartment**

**8:00PM**

Cristina is reading a medical journal in the couch. Her back at the right arm of the couch; feet stretched. She heard the clicking of the doorknob. She dropped the journal to her lap and focuses her attention at the person entering. She stared at his face. It is Burke.

s

_We will be spending the night again in silence. Why wouldn't he just talk to me? Why wouldn't he just admit that he was wrong?_

Burke entered then looks up then saw Cristina staring at him. He dropped his keys to the kitchen table.

_Why is she looking at me like that? If she can't admit to her mistake, nothing would come out to our relationship. I know what to do._

Burke maneuvered his way to the couch then kneeled. Cristina didn't move trying to figure out what is he going to do.

"Cristina," Burke said while pondering then sigh, "I can't get through this."

_What are you saying? What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me? The last time you were pushing me away because I didn__'__t stick with this relationship. Now that I am sticking you are going to end it again. Just like that. Fine! But I__'__m not going to let you dump me this time!_

"I can't get through this either. Maybe we need a clean break for all the things that we've been through. We are too different. We wanted a lot of things. You want to become the next chief of surgery. You want a lot of things from me and obviously, I have a problem giving all of them to you and you said before I have a lot of shortcomings. You said I made you crossed the line. And I want to become a resident." Cristina sadly said in agreement.

Burke remembers some of the things he told her and it struck him. He is so disappointed because he didn't mean breaking up with her but from her reaction. He thought that she really wants to end the relationship. Burke had put a lot of thinking staring deeply to her eyes. _Okay, I am not going to push her. She made a lot of effort in this relationship. Something she had never done before. Maybe this is for own sake or our career__'__s sake. I love her so much. I__'__ve put enough burdens for her to carry in the last few days. If there is something, I want her to have that is my heart, my love, and not the pain._

"So this is goodbye for the two of us? Maybe somehow we could be friends?"

"Yeah," Cristina smiled a little, looking intently to Burke.

"I'll go now." Burke stood up from his position to gather his things from his room.

"Don't leave the apartment, you own it. I'll leave. I'm going to stay at Meredith's place." Cristina left the apartment as quick as she could.

Burke would have stopped her but can't. The moment he turned to try stopped her; she's already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2** **Meredith****'****s House** **9:00PM** Meredith, George, and Izzie are eating popcorn while playing strip poker. George never won. Izzie and Mer had 2 winnings already. They were sitting at the living room. 

George interrupted Izzie, "Someone's at the door, open it."

"Why me? You open it!

"Fine, I'll open it." Meredith stood up hesitantly.

Meredith opened the door. To her surprised, she saw Cristina looking miserable.

"Cristina what happened?" Meredith whispered, trying not to get Izzie and George's attention.

Before Cristina could answer. She pulled Meredith to her car. Meredith at first was resistant but then she decided to follow her. They went to the back of the house.

"Burke tried to break up with me but I didn't give him a chance…" Meredith cut her off.

"Then what's the problem? You're still together right?"

"No, I broke up with him instead because I don't want to give him a chance to make dump me again." Cristina quickly answered.

Cristina grasp Meredith's both elbows and told she'll be staying with them. Meredith let her in. Meredith knows that Cristina is a private person and she is aware how she doesn't want to be questioned. So, she just let the topic go. George and Izzie kept asking her a lot of questions but Cristina completely ignored them and went straight to Meredith's room.

**SGH****'****s Parking Lot**

**4:00AM**

They are walking through the entrance. Meredith came in first, followed by George and Izzie, then Cristina.

"I'm sure; you had a fight with Burke." Izzie guessed.

"That's why you went to Meredith's last night." George said innocently which gets to Cristina's nerves.

"We broke up. Now can you mind your own business and stopped talking to me!" By the time Cristina had said it, they were already at the elevator with Alex.

"No wonder, you're acting crazy so early in the morning. Cause most of the time you're smiling telling us you have a great career and great sex life with your great boyfriend."

Izzie, George, and Alex laughed while Meredith is suppressing her laugh with a smile at the back right corner of the elevator. The elevator opened to the floor no one is even interested to get in.

"Shut up Evil Spawn before I kick your ass!" Cristina annoyingly tried to push the closed button.

**Intern****'****s Locker Room**

**4:30AM**

The interns are all dressed up and fully equipped for the pre-rounds but the day is a bit slow. They are busy pissing off Cristina when Bailey came in, "Why is it, that I always see you having a tea party in here? You are doctors here. This is a hospital you should impress your resident, and your attendings." The interns readied their self to leave the room.

**First Patient****'****s room** "Good morning Dr. Burke, who's going to present?" "Good morning." Burke is wearing the same expression Cristina does, controlled and wary, which everyone notice. 

Cristina "Nicole Hart 33, was admitted last night at the ER with symptoms of chest pains, shortness of breath, syncope, palpitations and a murmur on her cardiac exam. ECG shows premature ventricular complex and Holter monitoring shows that she is positive for ventricular tachycardias. She was referred to cardiologists, Dr. Burke because of persevering shortness of breath and palpitations."

"I want an echo. Let me know as you get the results." Handing the chart to her.

"Right away Dr. Burke."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang."

"Welcome Dr. Burke."

The professionalism between the two is so amazing to watch that makes Bailey proud of Cristina but a bit sad because something wrong is going on with them.

"I still can't believe how they do that in front of other people. Talk and work with each other as if nothing happened." Izzie loudly commented on Meredith, which Bailey heard.

"Yeah, they're professionals but didn't you see how distant they were? Come on, if those two didn't broke up, the environment would not have been hostile." Alex made a point, which surprises Dr. Bailey.

She hates the way her interns' gossip in the middle of shifts but it really saddens her to find out that Dr. Burke and Cristina broke up. Cause they brought out the best in each other. She still hates them for erasing her name on the board but she believes that they indeed are a great team to put up stunt like that, risking each other's career to protect each other and to make their relationship work.

**Second Patient****'****s room**

"Good morning Dr. Bailey, Interns…" Addison seems to be in a good mood today.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery."

Alex "Eunice Matthews 27, is pregnant of 36wks, Gravida 2 and Para 1. Contractions are of moderate intensity, every 8 to 9 minutes, 45 seconds duration. Cervix dilated 8cm, 80 effaced. Membranes intact. FHR of 147; fetus in ROA position. Normal vital signs. Have attended childbirth education classes and had practiced breathing exercises."

Dr. Montgomery: Everything looks good. Monitor her contractions, dilatations, her FHR, and her v/s. If a change had occurred or if her labor pushes page me.

Alex nodded. While the three interns left with Dr. Bailey.

**Third Patient****'****s room**

"Good morning." Shepherd greeted them.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd. Who's presenting?" Bailey turns to the interns.

"I am." George raised his hand and step forward.

George "Czarina Watson 24 fell of the stairs last three weeks of her house and was just admitted at the ER this morning with complains of photophobia, severe headache, and nausea and vomiting. This is her first visit to have a check-up.

"and syncope. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry there's just too much on my head. I am still taking my M.D. at Stanford. I am actually planning to have a check-up before but my fiancé had an accident last two weeks so I have to take care of him but he's fine now. So my plans were delayed." She gave them a faint smile.

"We'll do our best to get to the bottom of this." Shepherd being McDreamy and nice.

Shepherd switches his attention to George, "I want a CT and page me right away as the results came out."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd, Stevens is still in probation and I am going to leave her here under O'Malley's supervision. Is that fine?" Bailey before leaving.

"Sure."

"and Grey you're with me." As they leave the patient's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Joe****'****s Bar**

**After their shift**

Meredith is now on her third shot while watching her friend being miserable. She knows Cristina is good in keeping her emotions but she's her friend and Cristina can't fool her by showing everyone that she's totally fine. It is obvious to Meredith that Cristina misses Burke.

"At least you're free now." Meredith immediately regretted what she said when she saw Cristina's reaction.

"What I mean is you can focus now on your career like you used to do…" Meredith can't bear to continue what she wants to say she didn't have an idea what her friend would be thinking right now.

Cristina is so lost on her thoughts to even think to reply to what Meredith told her and the background song is getting into her. Cristina finish her shot and told her Meredith that she needs to go to do something. Meredith offered to go with her but she refused.

_I only think of you_

_And it__'__s breaking my heart_

_I__'__m trying to keep it together_

_But I__'__m falling apart_

_I__'__m feeling all out of my element_

_I__'__m throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in the song_

_Ain__'__t even half of what_

_I__'__m feeling inside_

_I need you need you back in my life__…_

Alex is on-call tonight, George and Izzie is just on the other table when Cristina left. They hurried to Meredith to catch up on her latest gossip. Before Izzie could speak, Meredith interrupted her, "She didn't told me anything and even if she did, I'm not going to tell anyone of you. It's not my personal life to just tell."

Izzie can't help but feel sad, why Cristina and Meredith are so distant, and she's left with George or with Alex. She knows that the five of them are a team but if you split them into two. She's sure that Cristina and Meredith would be on the other side and she'll be with Alex and George. An additional to that is her bestfriend George seems to need Callie more than her since his father died and Alex is been hanging around a lot with Addison. Not that she has something to be jealous of, she's just alone.

"I don't get it. I've always thought that Cristina and Dr. Burke had a weird relationship but even so, I envy them. They've been together and have gone through a lot of things. When I lived with them, I never thought I could see Cristina being involve with anyone because of her selfishness and Dr. Burke being so soft, nice, and patient compared on our first day when I'm his intern. They certainly brought out the best to each other and I could really tell they're so in love."

George's description of Cristina and Burke's relationship made Meredith envy them so much. It's like they were born and made of each other. Cristina and Burke had work only on their mind until they became a couple. Cristina even became a much better person and she is very happy. While Dr. Burke is one of top Cardiothoracic surgeon, she never thought Cristina is his only weakness, remembering their conversation when he asked her if Cristina told her that she moved in with him. She just realized how much Burke loves her bestfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

**Burke****'****s Apartment**

**7:00PM onwards**

Cristina tried to open the door carefully wishing Burke is not yet home. She wished she came there earlier fear of seeing Burke and Burke persuading her or forcing her to talk. She knows Burke, he always want to talk and fix things.

The light is off. No one is possibly there. She switched on the light and the first thing that came to her mind is when she first used her key. He said "There's nothing you could reveal about yourself, that I wouldn't want to know," she was so scared to let him know things about her, fearing facts about her would scare him away. Then she remembered she has to take all things quick before Burke gets there.

She started to walk towards the room but things they shared came flooding all over her, like when Burke cooked for her, when she started to become a person she never was by taking care of someone, by loving someone so true and being dependent on them. She never imagined those things would happen and she hated it cause she loosen her grip on him, on the future they are going to have. She thought, she'll be with him permanently.

SGH Hospital, In front of the OR Board 

**7:00PM**

Burke didn't have any patients then. He was staring at the OR board arms crossed. He wants to go home but he is too afraid not to find Cristina waiting for him and that her things would be missing.

Derek is been watching Burke lost in his thoughts. "It is true then?"

"Are you watching me? What are you asking if it's true?" Burke pretends.

"That you and Cristina…" Derek lowered his voice, "broke up?"

Burke didn't answer him.

Derek is about to leave his friend when he spoke again, "I love her so much. I don't know how would I live without her. My life before isn't that meaningful until I met her."

"Maybe you were just meant for a moment. God's way of reminding you that life is not just about career and being the best. You and Cristina have met for a reason, and now you've broke up maybe there's a reason for that too. We just don't know that it yet."

Burke and Derek were surprise with his choice of words. When did Derek used God in his words, when did he use reason as an answer more over to comfort someone? When did he start talking with a lot of sense? Burke laughed at their expression. Shepherd joined him and thought at least Burke had relax for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

**Hospital Cafeteria**

**1:00PM**

Izzie is having her lunch with the 4 of them. George is teasing Alex that a girl is blowing off her mind. Alex is so jumpy, if they only knew that Alex and Addison kissed. Meredith and Cristina are just laughing with George. It's been three weeks now since the broke up.

This is the first time Izzie saw Cristina laughed since her broke up. She used to believe that Cristina has no feelings but when she first saw Cristina brokedown in front of her when she told him she was right about the patient with Manchousen's Syndrome. She and her friends couldn't stopped her from crying. The next day, Izzie heard from a nurse that Dr. Burke comforted Cristina and held her all night in front of Cristina's mother. It never occurred to Izzie that what Cristina and Dr. Burke have is that special.

It's awful watching Dr. Burke and Cristina worked. Of course they are very admirable as they are great doctors. But if you knew them, you'll feel hurt watching them just by knowing about their past and what have they gone through. Its something almost everyone envy cause they both have everything, a career and a life. Just by living it means a lot compared to those who doesn't have any or just one of the two things.

As to everyone's interest, Dr. Burke entered the cafeteria with Dr. Shepherd. They passed by the group's table. Nothing really happened, just the stare Cristina and Burke shared as long as they can. They actually don't care if everyone is watching, it's the only thing close to heaven that they could have. It was intense like one wrong move would destroy everything something special.

Burke and Cristina while staring at each other, they started to imagine the same thing. They were standing face to face. They were alone and only inches apart. Burke raised his hand to caress her face. Cristina formed a little smile and closed her eyes anticipating and receiving his touch. Cristina wanted to do something, to make Burke feel her. Cristina is about to lift her hand to touch Burke's hand on her face when a voice both interrupted them.

"Preston," Burke looked at where the voice came from. Shepherd came a little closer to whisper, "I hate to stop your moment with her but everyone is staring." Burke realized all eyes upon them. He agreed to Shepherd but before sitting to the next empty table, he cast one glance at Cristina.

The moment it happened everyone became quiet waiting for some momento to happen. When it ended, another intern slipped which the interns find it offending said something like "that's just stupid, you should try keeping a dead corpse or something like you did with his tremors," the intern's voice is so low but he didn't realize that everyone was really interested with what's going to happen with the two doctors, that's why his voice overwhelmed the crowd.

Cristina never really cares with what other people say, but what the intern did is unacceptable. Unable to control her temper she stood up and shouted back "Why don't we try talking about you? Like how you and your sister escaped from your stepfather's house who mollested you since you were young," the intern was so embarrassed she runaway with tears on her eyes. Cristina didn't mean to overhear the intern opening up to someone on the library early morning yesterday. When she heard it, she thougth it was very traumatic for the intern so she kept it to herself. It's not something someone should gossip about and besides it's none of her business. Everyone was so caught up with what just happen and everyone's eyes were all over Cristina.

Alex stood up. "Come on," manuevering Cristina and calling their group to leave. The gesture actually surprised all of them but they all followed. Just like what they showed the chief before about LVAD wire cutting, they are a team.

**Chief****'****s Office**

**Morning**

The incident that had happen in the cafeteria is very scandalous for all of them. The intern was banned from the OR for 2 months suspension by the chief for assualting an intern and especially an attending. The three of them were called at the chief's office. The intern said her apologies to Dr. Burke and to Cristina. Others thought that the disciplinary act wasn't enough, but Dr. Burke assured that the intern would get what she deserves. Cristina was so confused, she hated the intern but she found herself also apologizing about what she said at the cafeteria. She left the office first not wanting to have a privacy to talk to Burke.

Burke stayed behind at the office to talk to the chief. He requested a 2 weeks leave of absence. The Chief understands what Preston feels so instead of telling him to don't give up just like that, he granted Preston's request thinking that it would be good for him to have some space and time without Cristina.

On-call room 

**Evening**

Derek is on his way to the on call room. He turned to the corner and didn't see any nurses, leaving him thinking that they must have a code. He got used to those nurses gossiping in the middle of the night, to avoid falling asleep in the middle of their duty. Derek entered the on call room. He was so disappointed because Burke is already on the on-call room. This is the 7th time he caught Burke in this on call room sleeping. He decided to leave, but Burke stopped him from leaving the room.

"Derek," Burke loudly said.

"Why? Can I help you?" Derek curiously said with a big grin as he turned to face Burke.

"I'll be gone for 2 weeks, can you update me anything you'll find out about Cristina while I'm gone."

"Sure. I'm glad, I'll be able to sleep in this room again, I've seen you a lot of times in here like you never go home." Derek explained.

"I don't. I mean I do go home to take a bath and change but I don't sleep in my apartment."

"Why?" Derek thinks it's hilarious but doesn't really know how he is going to respond trying not to offend Burke.

Burke looked at Derek with pain and longing in his eyes. "I can't take it anymore. I can't last in my apartment knowing everything makes me remember her. I don't know how I'll get through this. Every single part of me aches for her, yearning for her. I know that leaving is ironic when I should be fixing us but I don't want to hurt her anymore and push her and you saw what happen at the cafeteria. I know Cristina is working hard to become a resident and is even making a name for her but I don't think she'll earn it easily, especially when she's involved with me. People would call her the intern who slept with an attending to get ahead. She deserves the best. "

"Are you sure? You don't want to fix it. Cause once you leave Cristina might think that you don't really want to work out your relationship anymore. While you're here you get a lot of chance of fixing things with her but if you leave those chances we'll be gone or they might still be there but we don't know that. You should remember that Cristina loves you and everyone knows that she didn't chose to be with you and also to sacrifice her career to get ahead but because she loves you and needs you. You and Cristina have gone through a lot of things. Just because you broke up, that doesn't mean you're not right for each other. In a relationship there is always something to sacrifice, someone will always get hurt so that in the end you, Cristina and your relationship will be stronger than before and will last not forever but a lifetime."

"Thanks Derek but I'm sure and this on-call room? It's all yours." Burke stood up and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

**At Joe****'****s**

**8:00PM **

Derek and Meredith decided to meet up at the Joe's for their date. Meredith for the mean time is spending her time with Cristina and Izzie. Cristina and Izzie are still sobered; Izzie had convinced Cristina to go at Joe's by treating her so Cristina agreed. To her dismay, Izzie started showering her about love and relationship problems and the worst is when Izzie showered her with questions about Burke. To escape from Izzie's lair, Cristina excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Shepherd had arrived but before going he ordered one shot and started to chat with Meredith. "God, I've been trying to sleep in the on-call room for days but couldn't cause Burke always occupy them. Poor person, he said he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stay at his apartment cause a lot of things made him remember Cristina so his leaving…"

"Leaving!?" Cristina cut him off.

"Good evening Dr. Yang."

"I don't care about the evening. Burke is leaving? Where is he going? When and what time?" Cristina said annoyed, she turned to Meredith waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, he is but that's all I know…" Before he could finish his words, Cristina is no longer there.

Derek is so glad, assumes that Cristina would look for Preston to make up with him. Preston is too damage to care for what other people say. The sadness in his eyes is so obvious to everyone that they couldn't help but feel sad for the man.

Meredith is not sure if she should be delighting about what Cristina would do. Of course, she wants them to be together but Cristina never told her what her feelings for Burke are.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

**Meredith****'****s room**

**Midnight**

Meredith is fast asleep on her bed but was disturbed by fast throbbing footsteps.

Cristina is pacing._ I__'__m not going to see Burke again. Where is he going? Why would he leave me? First, he wants to break up with me and now his going away to forget me. What should I do? What should I do? _

Cristina is in the verge of crying but she's doing her best not to. She was so tired that she ends up sitting at the end of Meredith's feet. Meredith reached out to Cristina. She held her close and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Cristina, would you like to see Burke tomorrow?"

"Of course not, what are you talking about? I'm free. I'm fine perfectly alright!" Cristina tried to pull away from her.

"Great, so you would be your old self again and get a good night sleep because you're too strung on him. You don't mind if you wake up tomorrow morning had your coffee, which is would make you remember of your first time together, and don't see him? You know? You don't have to answer that. I don't want to confuse you with your feelings. I just want you to be sure." Meredith came back to sleep again.

"Mer, what should I do?" Cristina turned to her.

"Cris, you know what to do. Come on lets get some sleep."

"No, no…I'm going to Burke. What if he's gone? What if I miss him?" Cristina hurried to the door but Meredith stopped her.

"Burke's flight is 8 in the morning. Relax. I'll save your ass from Bailey. Do what you need to do." Meredith assured her.

"How did you know?"

"Well during our date, I got Derek to talk. He wasn't supposed to tell the details just the fact that Burke is leaving."

"Okay, thanks,"

"Can we get some sleep?" They chuckled in unison.

SGH Hospital, In front of the OR Board 

**Midnight**

The OR board has become a meeting place to Burke and Derek since Cristina and Burke broke up. To Derek it is very public, fortunately they always meet up at night or when there are no nurses, doctors, who could listen on the latest hospital gossip of their lives. If you run a contest on who's the most controversial hospital, Seattle Grace would rank first for sure with all the affairs not to mention the people who's involved with it.

"Still here Preston? You aren't leaving anymore, right?" Derek had approached Burke, thinking everything is now fine with him and Cristina.

"What makes you say that? Did you talk to Cristina? What did you tell her? What did she tell you?" Burke became excited, wishing and hoping Cristina would reconsider for them to make their relationship work.

"Cristina overheard me mentioning to Meredith about you leaving. She came out of nowhere and she freaked out asking me if you're leaving."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you are, without even let me finishing my sentence she stormed out the bar. I thought she's going to talk to you."

"Preston, she still loves you," Derek pressed.

"How did you know that? Did she tell you or Meredith? No. I think that settles it." Burke turned to leave.

"No she didn't tell me but she freaked out. If she doesn't care, she wouldn't even flinch." Derek blocked his way.

Burke put his right hand on Derek's right shoulder, "Cristina might still love me, but she's Cristina, I know her. She knows what she wants. If she wants me in her life, she would have talked to me to stop me but she didn't and she would have never broke up with me in the first place. Derek, I know that we're friends that's why you're doing this, so thank you but I'm okay, I'll be fine."

Burke stride along to go then turned again to the frozen Derek, "I don't know Meredith that much but you should take care of her, love her, listen to her, be there for her, and understand her no matter what. You don't know how lucky you are."

Derek felt Burke's pain after he said those words. He knows that Burke really loves Cristina so much but he never thought it would be this intense and deep. Her existence didn't just make Burke a greater surgeon than he is before but a better person. Cristina and Burke don't just love each other, they learn from each other. He used to be all work, bumping everything in his way to become the Chief of Surgery and he isn't even making friends with him but after Meredith and Cristina happened to their lives, they became close friends, even bestfriends. Cristina is good for Preston. He needs to do something, but what?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

**Meredith****'****s House**

**4:00AM**

Meredith is grooming then suddenly notices Cristina. She never seen her sleep so peaceful. She doesn't have to ask, Cristina really did love Burke. I mean even if she did ask Cristina she will never admit to that but base on what they've gone through, you'll knew Burke is more than just a great surgeon and teacher to her but Cristina's love of her life. Meredith decided not to wake Cristina up to her sleep more.

Meredith waked Izzie up to make Cristina some breakfast and coffee. Izzie hesitated but did so after all Cristina is still her friend and told her to wake Cristina before she leaves the house.

"Cristina, it's morning. Aren't you going to steal good cases today? There's coffee and breakfast at the table. Meredith said I should make sure you finish your breakfast before I leave." Izzie didn't get any respond. "Cristina… get up, I'm going to be late."

"I heard you. Go ahead, I'll be right up… after 15 minutes."

As soon as Cristina answered her, Izzie hurried to the door.

Cristina's 15 minutes became hours. She stirred, "What time is it?" grasping the clock at the side table.

"Burke should have woke me up? Where is he anyway?" Reality hit her before she can blink. "Oh my God!"

Cristina rushed outside the house. She was about to ride her motorcycle but can't remember where she put her keys. She doesn't have a choice she needs to go to the hospital to borrow Meredith's. Cristina dialed Mer's phone number, and place it on her ear.

OR 1 

**6:30AM**

Meredith just got out of the surgery when her phone vibrated. She went to the bathroom so Bailey wouldn't catch her. 

Meredith reprimanded her, "Cristina why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to stop Burke?"

"I am. It's a long story, Can I borrow your car? I am going there?"

"Okay, but don't let Bailey see you."

"I thought you covered me."

"I did. I told her you're sick."

"What? Never mind. Thanks." Cristina hang up.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

**Road to Seattle Tacoma Airport**

Cristina is stranded and she didn't know why. Lots of police are spotting the road. They are not letting any vehicles pass the road. She turned on the radio and switches it to the news station.

Reporter: Credit Dauphine a very successful bank owned by Arthur Levine who used to be a famous stockbroker. His bank is been hostage and is been planted by explosives. The mastermind is Anthony James who is said to be the former bestfriend of the owner. He made a team and disguised themselves as different clients of the bank to make a diversion in planting bombs at the whole building threatening many innocent lives. As of now, the police have no idea what the suspect wants, their priority is to clear off the road to minimize the people that is at risk of getting hurt. 

Cristina is so pissed. "Why does it have to happen today? I'm having a freakin moment here! I am going to lose the love of my life. I almost lost him when a patient came in the hospital with a live unexploded ammunition on his chest and when he got shot." Cristina can't believe it. She is really gonna lose Burke this time. Memories she spend with Burke started to flood her brain.

"Don't You think I get that! I didn't even believe in You and now I am talking to You. Are You trying punish me? It is because I am selfish? Or is it because I hate my mother? …" Cristina's out of words "But please don't let him leave me… please he is all I got. He is all that I need. Don't do this to me again." and this isn't make sense so what's the point of trying.

Cristina could no longer stop the tears. They just started washing her cheeks and as of now she wants it too, she can believe she's desperate. She gives up, the things happening is not beyond her control anymore. Everything is supposed to be reasonable but now it's just vivid, blurred. There's no point in asking no one's going to answer. Nothing is going to stop Burke from leaving her. Cristina broke down on her car. The hurt she feels is like a snake's venom in her body slowly torturing and killing every inch of her especially on her chest. Cristina rested her head on the wheel as if sleeping.

Someone knocked at the window. "Miss, Are you okay? Where are you heading?" Cristina wiped of her tears and hesitated if she is going to answer but thought he could help her, "I'm heading to the airport. Can you help me pass?"

"Yes ma'am. There is another way to the Interstate 5, the skyway towards the airport. It's in 2600 SW Barton Street. You will find you're way to the airport as you approach the end."

"Thank you." Cristina excitedly answered him with a big smile on her face.

The police cleared the way to help her get out the road and with the other vehicles. When the coast is clear, Cristina sped off the lane as fast as she can.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Restaurant beside the Airport  
7:00AM

Burke is talking to Derek over the phone.

"Call me if anything happens to her. Update me about anything you'll find out. Don't tell Meredith anything about this and please look out for her."

"Hey, I'm only doing this because you're my friend but you do know that we are not a fan of each other." Derek is sounding skeptical.

Burke tried to suppress a laugh, "Relax Derek. I'll be gone just for two weeks. I'm sure you'll be fine just don't irritate her and don't even stalk her."

"What do you want me to do hire a detective?"

"No, but I'm sure you can improvise."

"Anyway, goodluck on your flight. I have to go Addie and Bailey needs my consult."

"Thanks. I owe you one when I come back."

OOOO

Burke seated on the waiting area and decided to ready his passport and plane ticket to Alabama. His sure his mom and dad would be glad to have him around for two weeks. He didn't inform them his coming because he wants to surprise them.

Panic struck Burke when he can't find the ticket and his passport from the pocket of his luggage bag. He placed the bag on an empty seat on his left and search for it erratically. A woman on his left, notice his distress and recognize him right away.

The woman is very excited then took a deep breath, "Excuse me sir," Burke turned his head to the woman. The woman is Chinese, a bit younger from him about 36 to 37 years of age, has a fair complexion, a bit pretty, has a wavy hair colored of mahogany, wearing a simple cream yellow long dress below the knee. She seems pretty and fine to Burke but still nothing compares to his Cristina, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you Preston Burke?" She stared at Burke sheepishly.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe I am looking at you. I am an admirer. I've been reading journal that includes you. I am Dr. Leslie Tan, a Cardiologist in New York- Presbyterian/ Columbia," Offering a handshake to Burke. Burke politely shook her hands, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Leslie, call me Leslie." She is very interested in getting to know him and now that she has met him, she'll never take this opportunity for granted. Dr. Preston Burke is the man of her dreams.

Leslie is trying to make a conversation with him who made Burke a little irritated but kept to himself and just continued in finding his ticket and passport and entertain the woman as nice as he can.

"So Preston, where are you going?"

Burke was about to answer but he is distracted with the thing that caught his hand inside his bag. He pulled it out and saw that the verdict is Cristina's hairbrush. It was messy but not dirty and have a lot of curly hairs stuck in it. When Burke saw it, his face lightens up and his lips created a big grin. He can almost smell Cristina as if she is just beside him.

"Is that hairbrush belongs to your sister?" She is wondering why did that hairbrush made him happy that much.

"No, it belongs to the love of my life," He answered her with full of pride and his eyes never leaving the brush. Wondering how did it get here in his bag.

The smile on the woman's face had disappeared, "What is her name? What is she to you?" Who ever she is I'm sure she is nothing compared to me and why did I even ask those questions? I don't really care.

"She is the best thing that had happened in my life. There's nothing I could wish for other than to spend the rest of my life with her. Her name is Cristina Yang. She's doctor too in where I work," Burke explained it to the woman merrily.

"Leslie it was nice meeting you and talking to you but I have to go." Burke fixed his stuff then left her.

Cristina Yang? "Wait…" Burke is already gone. Cristina? The girl she despises the most. Leslie's sister was Cristina's classmate in Stanford. Her sister told her everything about her. Cristina was her sister's number one rival in school.

**In front of the OR board  
7:15 AM**

Derek is reading the OR board. Meredith saw him then approached him.

"You know what, you should somehow have done something to stop Burke from leaving," Meredith whispered.

"Good morning too Dr. Grey," Derek smiled at her.

"Good morning, can we talk?" Meredith gestured him to follow.

They went to an empty lab.

"Did you know that Cristina is going to the Airport to stop Burke?"

"She did? That's great! Thanks for telling." Derek is about to leave.

"Wait, Burke still loves Cristina, right?" Meredith is afraid of the answer.

"Of course, very much."

"Then why did you let him leave?"

"Because it's his life. And what makes you think I did nothing?"

"So you did something?" Meredith doesn't believe him.

"I stole Cristina's hairbrush and put it inside his bag under the pile of his clothes yesterday."

"Her hairbrush? Would it speak to stop him? That's what you did to help them get back together." Meredith is laughing so hard. She can't believe her boyfriend is so silly.

"Well, I figured out that it would make him remember Cristina."

"Of course it will. But are you sure it's going to stop him from leaving. I don't mean to be negative but I don't think so and do you think he'll find it?" Meredith is very sure that Derek's ultimate hairbrush plan would work.

"He will find it," Derek sounding very confident, "because I also placed his passport and his plane ticket under the hairbrush. So as he search for his ticket and passport, he is going to find the hairbrush first then the ticket and passport."

"How did you get Cristina's hairbrush?" Meredith thinks it's lame but doesn't want to offend him.

"Oh, I told Izzie to stole it from Cristina's," Derek simply answered.

_After Burke told Derek that he is leaving for two weeks, Derek saw Izzie and approached her._

_"__Dr. Stevens, can I have a moment with you please?__"___

_"__Yes, Dr. Shepherd.__"___

_They went to a corner to avoid the others from hearing._

_"__Can you steal Cristina__'__s hairbrush for me?__"__ Derek asked her seriously._

Izzie found it surprisingly ridiculous so she laughed, _"__I__'__m sorry, but why?__"___

_Derek took a deep breath, __"__Because I want something that will make Burke remember Cristina and will convince him to stay.__"___

_"__Dr. Burke is leaving?__"__ Izzie almost blurt it out._

_"__shhh__…__ quiet! Don__'__t tell anyone even Meredith. So can you steal it?__"___

_"__Sure, I__'__ll convince Cristina to go at Joe__'__s later.__"___

_"__Great. I__'__ll be there. I__'__m meeting Mer we have a date. Thank you Dr. Stevens.__"___

_"__You__'__re welcome, Dr. Shepherd.__"__ They separated their ways._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Seattle-Tacoma Airport**

**7:55 AM**

Cristina entered the airport glancing around looking for signs of Burke. She went to the departure station and notice that people are already falling in line to get their tickets and passports checked so they could pass.

After the last person in line was finished, Cristina approached the blonde lady, the one who was checking. "Miss, is there a Preston Burke in the flight that's about to leave?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we can't give you any information about our passengers. It's strictly confidential for their own safety."

"You don't understand, but he can't go because…" Cristina didn't want this lady to hear her proclamation of love. She couldn't think of anything that would be helpful for the situation, "because… it's because I'm pregnant and he is the father."

"Ma'am I understand that you're in distress but I really can't help you. I wish I could but it will cause me my job." The lady slowly turned to leave.

"Do you want this child to be fatherless? Someday I am going to tell my child that he didn't have a father because of you." Cristina thought that the pregnant thing would help because the last time which was unplanned made Burke come back to her. Actually she just couldn't think of any reason that she can convince the lady to let her pass.

The thought of Burke gone in her life suddenly knocked her senses. She turned her head at the plane leaving. A certain mark on her heart starts to hurt more as if she is experiencing an angina now. Except that she won't have a stroke in a few seconds instead she feels that her heart would stop beating anytime.

From the place she is standing, she couldn't move. She was wrong cause now she thinks she is suffering from stroke. She finds it hard to breathe suddenly. Cristina raised her arms embracing herself struggling to keep her balance.

_I am Cristina Yang, the best intern in Seattle Grace Hospital. I am focused, very competitive and confident. I will never let any guy control my life. I am always on top of my game. I will do everything to become the best and I will even surpass him._

Cristina drove out of the airport's parking lot. She decided to go to the hospital but she wants to stay away from anyone who could ask her questions about Burke or why she isn't present during the pre-rounds and plus she has to hide from Bailey because of Meredith's excuse.

**SGH Cafeteria**

**7:55 AM**

George and Alex is watching Izzie because she is busy munching off her cookies. They couldn't believe that a model could eat like this as if she has not eaten for days. Meredith is with them staring into empty space while eating her salad.

George destructed Meredith's focused, "Mer, where's Cristina?" Meredith didn't know what to answer cause she knows Cristina would be angry at her if she told them. After a few seconds Meredith had arrived with an answer but Izzie answered while finishing all the cookies on her mouth, "She's probably in the airport to stop Dr .Burke."

"Why is Dr. Burke leaving?" George surprisingly questioned Izzie then Meredith.

This time Izzie shut her mouth for Meredith to answer cause she doesn't really know what's happening between Burke and Cristina.

Meredith is very restless, wondering if Cristina was successful in stopping Burke or if she missed Burke's flight.

"With Burke gone this is bad. We'll be facing her warpath again. I mean come on guys, isn't the Nazi's warpath is enough for us to handle?" Alex commented to Meredith but she just ignored him. Izzie and George just laughed at him.

Derek saw Meredith with her friends and approached them. "Meredith, Dr. Bailey is looking for you she's in the locker room." Meredith just left them without saying anything.

"What do you think did she do?" George asked Alex.

"Maybe it has something to do with Cristina," Izzie suggested, "Oh my God! What if something bad happened to Cristina?"

"Are you telling us that she might have missed Burke's flight so she killed herself?" George said in a higher tone to both of them.

"O'malley, Yang is not that stupid to kill herself over a guy. She'll find someone new." Alex insultingly said to George.

Derek's presence was totally ignored by the three, but he doesn't care cause his mind is drifted away from a far place. But that didn't stop him on getting worried if something bad happened to Cristina. Burke will be terribly broken and the worst is he failed Burke for looking out for her.

**Nurse Station**

**9:00 AM**

Derek saw Cristina dressed in her scrubs reading the scheduled surgeries. He really felt bad realizing she missed Burke's flight.

"Cristina…" Cristina is very happy to see him. She figured out that the only person who wouldn't ask her a single thing unless it's about medicine is him.

"Dr. Shepherd, I noticed you have a scheduled Ventriculostomy-Atrial Shunting. Can I scrub in?"

"Dr. Yang, would you mind to explain the procedure?"

"Ventriculostomy-Atrial Shunt is where you put a valve to drain excess cerebrospinal fluid from the brain and carry to the other parts of the body."

"What are the possible complications and what predisposes the patient to those complications, Dr. Yang?"

"Shunt malfunction, shunt failure, and shunt infection. If the shunt is disconnected, blocked or have been outgrown by the patient, the cerebrospinal fluid will start to gather to the brain again and produce one or more symptoms such as seizures."

"That's excellent Dr. Yang. Please prep Micheal Smith. His room is 8112. Please monitor if there are any changes in his vital signs, in his ecg and if there are any murmurs or dysrhythmias."

"Right away, Dr. Shepherd," Cristina left him in a good mood.

Derek wants to ask her about what happen in the airport or if they meet but he knows that Cristina doesn't like talking especially when it is very personal. The only person that could make her talk is Burke and her friends especially Meredith.

**At the cab**

**7:30 PM**

"I'm getting worried of Cristina. She's not answering my phone calls. I can't believe her." Meredith complained to Izzie and George.

"I can't believe she let us took a cab home." Izzie whined to George.

"Maybe she followed Burke that's why she isn't calling us and who knows Cristina and Burke might be okay now. They are spending time together in Alabama? Right?" George waited for Meredith to answer.

"I hope your right, but what something bad had happened to Cristina? What if she had an accident if she ever followed Burke?" Meredith is now sounding desperate.

"Cristina will be fine. Because she's Cristina. She is independent. She is fine. Seriously. Wherever she may be, and whatever is happening to her, she will be fine. She's strong and we all know that." Izzie consoled Meredith.

The taxi driver dropped them off to Meredith's House. George saw someone sitting in front of the door. It was so dark that they couldn't figure out who the person is from inside the taxi.

He had a comfortable sleep in front of Meredith's House. He actually planned to go to the hospital but Derek said Cristina is not in the hospital and that he should just stay for a while in the airport but he didn't. Instead he tried to go to places where he thinks Cristina would go. Like the restaurant where they had their first date. Cristina is not really that dramatic when it comes to places. Sure the on-call room is special but nothing else occurred to him about places that Cristina loves to go except for the OR room where she thinks. He also went to Joe's but didn't found her there and Joe said that she didn't even lay a foot in the bar. He was just awaken by the engine of the taxi far from front of the house. He saw in a blurred vision that the people inside the taxi is looking at him. It got to him that it must be Meredith, Izzie and George but he started to be alarmed when didn't see Cristina with them. Maybe she is not in the hospital but they are her friends where could she possibly go. He started to wonder why they are walking slowly towards him as if they are a spy ready to attack an assassin.

Meredith walked slowly followed by Izzie and George. Before coming towards him, they made a plan where if the guy attacks them they have to do whatever it takes to knock him down since they are three of them. The only problem is the man is huge and muscular.

They approached the man. When they got a little clear view of him, they immediately recognize him and feel relief.

**4****th**** Floor**

**9:30 PM**

Alex just saw Cristina with a patient. He is wondering why is she here cause what he knows is she came to the airport to stop Burke. He figured out right away that it is either she was successful in stopping Burke or she missed his flight.

Alex couldn't believe that they are done. Not that he is getting emotional toward her friend's relationship but because of all the couple you know in the hospital. They are the ones who are unexpected and not just that they are the ones who were really committed to each other. Not that it's obvious but just because of the fact that they are together makes it true. They have a relationship in a way that others wouldn't know if they didn't come out in public and also because of there effective professionalism when it comes to their career.

Alex always thought that they are the ones who are going to make it through that they will really end up together. With all the things they've gone through when Burke broke up with her, Cristina's miscarriage, when Burke got shot and when Cristina helped him keep his tremors. They were such a great team. He never thought that Cristina would really commit to a relationship because of her emotional stunt but she did. Sure they fight, but as she said they are sticking and the thing which is obvious to everyone is that they only have eyes for each other.

Every time he sees them working in the field, he never see them displaying public affections instead he'll see them working hard to cure their patient but hand in hand. You'll never hear them saying I love you, I miss you, and take care but hear them about patients with interesting cases, he'll see them looking into each other's eyes with full of love which is very oblivious to everyone around them and biggest gesture he just see between them is buying each other coffee. Alex didn't get what the coffee meant but he is sure it is important to them. When Burke gives her coffee, he sees how Cristina's eyes sparkle when she looks at him then they both continue to work. Alex just heard from Meredith that Burke and Cristina's great, envious to everybody and meaningful relationship just started out with coffee.

Burke always ask questions directed to her first cause he knows she'll always answer them correctly not that he's giving her special treatment but whether we deny it or not she is the best and everyone can really see that. It's just obvious that Burke wants to spend time with her. But Alex only said that remembering the time when Burke had a patient that was on fire while he was operating on her. He was late then and Burke during their pre-rounds he asked her first but they gave George the case so he wouldn't get one.

Everyone never thought that Cristina and Burke would hooked up and would get serious. They just assumed that what's between them would be just casual sex I mean everyone is doing it in the hospital having casual sex with anyone but when Cristina moved in with him and people see them working together, fight, date each other, and go home together; they all found out that they really are a couple.

Everyone was so surprise because getting involved with your attending is a big no-no because they will have to face a lot of consequences. Burke and Cristina are not the kind of people who would do that because of their strong commitment to their careers but they did. No matter how big the consequences are they fought for their relationship believing each other is that worth it.

Now they are gone. Alex felt bad because they are just like the other couple another used to be. Something so rare and special is nowhere to be seen in the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Meredith's House**

**11:00 PM **

Cristina opened the door and was surprised by Meredith's forceful embrace. "I thought something bad happened to you. You're not answering my phone calls." Izzie and George express a signed of relief.

"Sorry, I had a patient." Cristina just ignored their worried expression and just let herself in.

"I thought you…" Izzie started to accused her but Cristina didn't her finish, "I missed his flight."

"But why didn't you call me that you are in the hospital I was worried sick." Meredith scoffs at her.

"Do I have to tell you everything? Now I am tired. Can you let me sleep?" Cristina said in an irritating tone.

"That's not important. What's important is she's here now safe." George commented.

"Thank you George. You know you should always be like that." Cristina run to the stairs but Meredith stopped her.

"Wait! Someone is looking for you too the whole day, he is in the kitchen." Meredith pulled Cristina from the stairs and pushed her to the entrance of the kitchen.

They all left Cristina and went to their bedroom to sleep.

**Meredith's Kitchen**

**11:15 PM**

Cristina appeared on the kitchen which Burke notice when he felt someone is watching him. Burke is sitting at the end of the table. Meredith gave him food when they got in but he refuse. He can't eat because he is very worried of Cristina.

Burke slowly lifted his head, seeing her now since the incident in the cafeteria, made him crave for her kiss, it made him remember what it is like to have her mouth on his lips, her touch on his face, the way her body embraces his own, and the times he goes crazy because of her unpredictable behavior. He wants to hold her tightly and never let her go. He waited for this day to come. Nobody knows how he endured not having her in his arms for almost a month now. Even though he sleeps on a different on-call room, what he wishes every time he lies down is to find her there and put his arms around her to feel her, to know that she's there because every time he wakes up and don't see her in his arms or a sign of her in the room he panics. Even though they are fine, he always gets the feeling that she left him. His sure that Cristina loves him but she never tells him. She is not that kind of women that gets soft, mushy, and very dramatic. It's too feminine for her. Cristina is hardcore; she can handle and put up a hostile environment and not the unfriendly one. She doesn't let things get into her. They're not a big deal.

The gaze they share is eternal but Cristina knows better that they should talk and later they will talk. All she knows is she's not good with chatting especially when it's about what she feels. The only thing she's good in saying impromptu is medical facts. You can ask her everything about medicine and she'll answer it like she is just reading a book. Burke on the other hand, he is always organized. He loves compromise and in order to achieve that he talks it out and he fix it.

Cristina settled at the other end of the table slowly. Her gaze never left Burke's face, wanting to engrave his face on her mind. The days without him are a torture to her. She couldn't sleep without his arms around her and without hearing his heartbeat to drift her off to sleep. She always has bad mornings missing him so much.

"I wanted to tell the Chief about your tremors because I know it was all my idea to keep it. I don't want to put dirt on your image to the Chief because I know that you want to be Chief of Surgery." Cristina unintermittedly said in a low voice.

"Becoming Chief is all that you wanted but you said you can't be Chief cause there's blood in it. You said I dragged you to cross the line. That you we're there making allowances for my shortcomings." Cristina took a deep breath and look on the other way controlling her tears and not letting Burke see how hurt she is.

"I'm sorry." Burke couldn't tell her anything else to comfort her. Burke close there distance by transferring to the chair on her side. Burke held her hands tightly and decided to elaborate his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know what you did. I know that you did it for me, for us to work. It's just you should have let me tell the Chief. It's my responsibility. I am an attending and you are my intern. I'm supposed to teach you."

"But it's all my idea to keep it. I told you that nobody has to know. I did what I need to do and I did what I believe is right. I don't want the Chief to assume that this is all your doing. If he did, what are your chances of becoming Chief? I don't want to get in your way," Burke calmly touches Cristina's lips to stop her from talking.

"I never meant to say that. I want you to know that you will never get in my way. You are the only who's making me be who I want to be and the only one I need in my life, the one who understands me and the one who really knows me. The only person I want to spend the rest of my life. I had my fault too. I know that I should have agreed to tell the Chief the truth. I'm very sorry, I'm very sorry. You how much I love you, I really do. Please forgive me. I know that I had hurt you that made you broke up with me." He transferred his hands to cup her cheeks. Cristina just turned to face him. "No, I thought you're going to break up with me. You said I can't get through this."

"When I said I can't get through this, I meant I can't live not being fine with you. I meant I want us to be fine."

"I thought you're going to break up with me but I'm not going to let you dump me again so I did it." Cristina said defensively. Burke grinned in relief to find out that she never intended to break up with him.

"I'm sorry." Burke just kept repeating to her. Cristina embraced him. After the conversation they didn't said much just held each other tight making up for the nights while they're not together.

Burke didn't want to end this. He hopes they could stay forever like this just holding each other tight. Cristina is relishing the moment, she just realize that whatever what happens she will always need him to hold her. She was too strung on him to get through the days. They didn't spoke still just contented to be in each other's arms.

Cristina broke the embrace with a smirk on her face; "I just thirsty" Burke was a little disappointed that she had to pull away from him. He smiled at her and let her go. Cristina stood up and got some water facing the sink and leaning on it thinking what would they do tonight and where would he sleep? She got lost on her thoughts when Burke started to make his way on her back and plant soft kisses at the back of her neck and placing his right hand under shirt massaging the side of her breast and his left hand tracing circles on her stomach. Cristina lost grip of the mug suddenly on the sink, thankfully it didn't break.

Burke tried to take her shirt off, but she slapped his hand, "Burke this is not that the place, they could hear us or worst they could see us if they climb down the stairs." Burke knows she's right. It would be very scandalous and embarrassing to her friends and to him as their boss.

"But when?" Cristina wanted it to except that they're not at the right place, if only they could only have the room to their self. Burke knows Cristina is trying to think but he can't take it anymore. "Okay not now." Burke put his lips on hers and they just kissed passionately and continuously. The kiss started breathtakingly slow until they got greedy as if quenching the thirst from each other's mouth. Cristina couldn't take it anymore. She interrupted the kiss, held his hand and pulled him.

**Laundry Room**

**Midnight**

Cristina pulled Burke hastily to the laundry room, her lips not living his. Burke missed Cristina's spontaneity especially in bed. He thought of savoring and memorizing every inch of her body but he concluded that the most important thing tonight they'll be spending time together. Burke kicked the door to close. Cristina pushed his back to the door. Her right hand from the back of his neck traveled to slowly to his chest then to his side to locked the door.

Burke kisses her intently in her neck, nipping and sucking as he pushed her at the edge of the table. He started to think how are they gonna do this comfortably.

Cristina felt his mind soaring as his kisses slow down. She pulled his head to kiss his mouth fully and thoroughly. Burke felt her intense passion on the kiss, as she is giving her all, her tongue passing thru his lips and tasting every corners of his mouth.

She planned to do this quick. After all they just have to catch up with their body yearnings.

They kept kissing until they both reached the floor. Cristina straddles Burke and lay on top of him, her hands on his face, her mouth lavishing his lips. His hands touching her back moving up in down eliciting more feelings, feeling and teasing her center with his masculinity.

Cristina kisses his dimple, his neck then his chest as she takes his clothes off. She pulled away from him and got up to her knees and got rid of her shirt.

Burke got up from where his lying and sat in front of her. He pulled her and kisses her neck all the way down after taking off her jeans and her underwear. He felt her tight grip on his shoulders, as her muscles tenses up pulling herself to a strong gait while his mouth continues to torture her.

Burke felt the urge to stop but couldn't as her moans encourage him more not to stop.

He gently lay on top of her. After being satisfied about what he did, he started to suck and nip her breast, left first then her right, and buried kisses and licks on her chest. When he got to her neck, she bends it backward for him. Cristina held the back of his neck enjoying the attention his giving to each part of her.

After a few minutes, they both gaze to each other, preparing for the final ritual. Burke kisses her lips as he slowly enters her, her lips responded on his kiss but soon as she him filling her, she tightens her hold on his back. Persuading him more to come closer, to increase the pleasurable pain he is giving her. Her breathes and moans are delayed on his ear as they both move synchronize, her meeting him halfway.

As they reach their peak, they slumbered to each other exhausted and satisfied in each other arms.

After an four hours, Burke's phone startled them. Burke answered it. He said to Cristina that it's Shepherd just asking how he is.

It actually irritated Burke why the hell Shepherd is calling him at a time like this. But ignored it. Cristina on his side is important and is more appealing to him now.

"Cristina we need to go up. They shouldn't catch us like this and I have to go home." Burke said while caressing her shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing like this. I'm sure they'll be glad especially now that we're fine." Cristina faces him and held his face then she smiles at him.

They could stay like this forever but sooner or later they have to get up.

"I have an idea. What if we go back to our place and continue what we started?" Burke winked at her pulling her closer.

"But my shift will start about 5 or 5:30. I can't be late. Bailey will be pissed if I am late today. I didn't come to the hospital yesterday cause she thought I was sick." She leans on his chest trying to sleep.

Burke would've ask her why she didn't work yesterday but decided not to cause he suddenly remember why. "I know what to do. Let's take a shower together and go back to our place." Cristina laughed at him and agreed to him.

They got up and dressed up. They were so tired and contented that words need not to rise between them except for the way they look at each other and the way their hands can't take not to feel each other's touch even just for a few seconds.

The ride is just silent and peaceful, believing that everything will be fine and back to normal because they are back together.

_FIN._


End file.
